Sirius' birthdays
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: Every year at Hogwarts, on Sirius' birthday, the whole school knows about it. This is what he did to celebrate each year...
1. 1st year

**SALUT! THIS A FIC I THOUGHT ABOUT DOING FOR A WHILE ON MY LAST ACCOUNT, BUT NEVER ATUALLY GOT ROUND TO! But today I have nothing to do so why not! This is for the Sirius Black's birthday challenge and also probably the Potions Class Challenge!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling so Harry Potter does not belong to me!**

 **Enjoy!**

…

Sirius Black's first birthday at Hogwarts was awesome!

It was his first birthday at Hogwarts, but he was already pretty good friends with his dorm mates. His birthday was quite early in the year so he didn't know if they would realise it was his birthday in time to get him a present. He didn't really mind.

But they surprised him.

He came back to the dorm after dinner, wondering where his mates were, and the jumped out from hiding places and yelled, 'Happy Birthday!' His eleven year old self had been touched.

James had gotten him a beaters bat, as Sirius had told him he had always wanted to be a beater.

Remus had gotten him a book on practical jokes and pranks.

Peter had gotten him a bar of chocolate.

And when they found him, sadly gazing out of the window that night, they had comforted him and asked him what was wrong. When he told them that his parents had not gotten him a present a card or even sent him a letter to say happy birthday (they were still getting over him not being Slytherin), they had been nice ti him, made him laugh and cheered him up.

He knew they would always be there for him, and that was the best present he got that year.


	2. 2nd year

**HI, SECOND CHAPTER! You may or may not have guessed, but each oneshot will be a short oneshot, drabble thing about each of his birthdays.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, simple as.**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

Sirius' second Hogwarts birthday was slightly different to his first.

Mainly, he and his friends had already made themselves known throughout the school. They had a name, the Marauders, but they were currently trying to come up with nicknames for each other. They couldn't think of anything.

But as he had made a name for himself, Sirius needed to make sure the whole school knew when the most important day of the year was (except Christmas. Nothing is better than Christmas.).

He enlisted the help of his mates, and they changed the school overnight. When all the drowsy Hogwarts students came down in the morning, they found the whole school decorated in birthday banners and all the portraits were singing.

The Great Hall was the best. Banners and tinsel and glitter covered the Hall, and music started playing upon the Marauders entrance. Sirius had glittery robes and everyone laughed. Sirius wasn't embarrassed (quite the opposite) and loved it. At lunch the Marauders, already the best in the year at Charms (not including a certain Miss Evans), jinxed Snivellus, Lucius, Regulus, Bellatrix and a few other Slytherins, to break out into song every few hours. Sirius could not pass a Slytherin without getting serenaded or a couple of rounds of 'Happy Birthday'. It was fabulous.

Professor McGonagall did her best to stop it, but Dumbledore was doing his best to stop her. Sirius had gone to the headmaster the day before, all pleading and promises and puppy-eyes and begged for Dumbledore to give them permission.

He had agreed with the customary twinkle in his eye, hoping this day would be fun.

He was not disappointed, and as they had Dumbledore's permission, the Marauders weren't technically breaking any rules.

Sirius got presents from the Marauders, and most of his year, and a few from other years. He even got a few from secret admirers.

Sirius had a great day.


	3. 3rd year

**HI AGAIN! SO just in case anyway was wondering (which you probably weren't but oh well) the last chapter/oneshot thing will be for the Potions Class Challenge, so these chapters are just for the Sirius Black's birthday challenge**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to say it! I am not JK Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

…

For Sirius' 14th birthday, it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and third years were allowed to go. It was his first Hogwarts Hogsmeade trip and he was excited.

And to make it even better, as it was his birthday, he had basically invited everyone he knew to come along to The Three Broomsticks at lunchtime to celebrate.

He spent the morning in various shops with Remus, James and Peter.

James let him choose a present for himself from Zonko's, Peter from Honeydukes and Remus from Scrivenshafts's. And then, at The Three Broomsticks, he got numerous presents from all of his other friends.

They partied and celebrated, and the new young bar maid, Madam Rosmerta, laughed and told them that if they didn't quieten down they would scare away all of her other visitors, jokingly wagging a finger.

Sirius was happy and content. A few weeks before his birthday, he had asked out his crush Marlene, and she spent a considerable amount of money trying to get him the perfect present.

But he wouldn't have minded what she got him. He wouldn't have minded if James hadn't spent as much money as he did on him. He didn't mind Remus apologising sorrowfully about not being able to spend as much money on him as James did. He didn't mind Peter nicking a bit of his chocolate to eat himself, and then just smiling sheepishly when he was caught.

They were his friends and they were the best friends he could wish for.

(And that was why, when he found out later in the year where one of his best mates went every full moon, he didn't mind.)


	4. 4th year

**HELLO! ME AGAIN, with another Sirius Black birthday for you! This is 4** **th** **year, and I am slowly making my way up. I am hoping to try and post the last chapter (7** **th** **year) either on November 2** **nd** **so that I am finished by his birthday, or on his birthday, the 3** **rd** **.**

 **Disclaimer: Last time I said if I was JK Rowling Wolfstar would be canon. I will add to that list. If I were JK Rowling Sirius would never have gone to Azkaban. Seriously, why didn't the ministry just use veritaserum and ask him if he was the secret keeper? Honestly…**

 **Enjoy**

… **..**

For Sirius' 15th birthday, his friends knew they had to do something different, something they hadn't done before… Sirius knew they were thinking this because he heard them discussing this late at night in the days leading up to the big day when they thought he was asleep. Honestly did they think they could really have a Marauder's Meeting without him?

It was the night before his birthday, and Sirius could tell his friends were getting desperate, not being able to think of a good idea. But that night, James came into the dorm, looking more excited than he had in a week, and Sirius knew that smirk. It meant James Potter had a plan.

So Sirius decided to be a good boy, and not ruin the surprise for himself. He would not listen in when James explained it to Remus and Peter, and he would go to sleep early so that he could be bright and awake tomorrow.

When Sirius woke up the next morning he grinned and jumped out of bed. He got in the shower, singing 'Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me…' and he was excited.

When he got out the shower however, James simply ruffled Sirius' wet hair and pushed him out the way so he could get in the shower.

"Morning, Pads." Remus smiled at him and then went back to getting dressed.

Peter completely ignored him.

Sirius frowned. No 'happy birthday'? No presents? Not even a card?

James and Peter might just still be half asleep and didn't realise, but Remus could always tell you the date…

Maybe James had been excited about something else last night, and they had forgotten about his birthday in the excitement?

'Well' thought Sirius, 'I'm not going to point it out to them. I'll try and find out what they are excited about, and drop subtle hints about what day it is.'

And in the rest of the day, nobody told Sirius happy birthday, and nobody gave him a present or a card. He didn't get any parcels bought to breakfast by his owl, Demetrius. It seemed everyone had completely forgotten his birthday.

He dropped hints all day. He asked Remus what the date was three times. He wondered aloud whether his parents would get him a gift this year. He even talked about how he felt like an old man now co pared to the rest of them.

But they didn't comment, or look at him weirdly. They didn't suddenly smack their foreheads and go, 'crap! Sirius, it's your birthday, how did I forget?' There were no banners around the school, or singing Slytherins.

It was just like normal day.

Sirius was heading back to the common room after dinner, feeling more miserable than ever. Everyone had forgotten his birthday! He was on his own, as Remus had headed up early, feeling sleepy, and Peter had taken James to the hospital wing after a really bad sudden coughing fit. Sirius was especially annoyed, as he had just started giving a really a big hint towards the date, when James had suddenly started rolling around, coughing horrendously, tears streaming down his face, and Peter smacking him on the back.

Sirius sighed. They would probably feel really bad when they realised. He would have to spread it out as much as possible, make them feel really bad, so that they would be willing to do anything for him as apology.

Sirius smiled faintly, having this thought, and headed in to the Common Room.

"SURPRISE!"

Now Sirius liked surprises, but he was not a massive fan of glitter, and a load had just hit him in the face. He managed to loom around the room, and saw basically every Gryffindor inside, all holding gifts.

James, Remus and Peter all stood in the middle, grinning, holding a massive cake.

He would have to get them back for being such jerks later.

For now, he was just happy. Nobody had forgotten him after all.


	5. 5th year

**YO! ANOTHER CHAPTER! You should feel honoured ;) This is his 16** **th** **birthday, and I think I have decided that the next chapter will be for The Potions Class Challenge, as the deadline for it is before November 3** **rd** **. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: Another thing to add to my list of things that would be different if Harry Potter was written by me: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would not have died.**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

This birthday was going to be fun. Probably his best birthday yet. Today was going to be _Sirius Day._

Basically, James, Peter and Remus, as well as many others who agreed to it, like Frank and Kingsley, would all be Sirius.

All of them had agreed to take Polyjuice Potion, and they would simply act like Sirius for a whole day.

This was going to be awesome.

And it was. Nobody other than all the fake Siriuses knew this was going to happen. This caused quite a laugh.

Mary came up to Sirius three times in the day to ask where Remus was. According to the others, she had asked most of them at least once, as well as asking why Sirius wasn't with James, and expressing her suspicion that Sirius must be stalking her. Lily had done the same, although figured it out pretty quickly.

Most people knew what was going on by Sirius' Potions class. Sirius came into his classroom to find it surprisingly empty, only when he sat down, people kept parading in randomly with about 20 second intervals, all making up crazy, far-fetched excuses about why they were late. When Professor Slughorn asked for the homework, almost nobody handed it in, all making up absurd excuses (although Sirius could guess which copy of him was Remus, by the hesitant look on his face when he couldn't hand in his homework. When Sirius' name was called in the register, about a dozen people answered. Nobody listened to the professor, just talking and passing around notes. All of the boys were flirting madly with the girls and flicking their hair around every three seconds (Sirius had always known he looked sexy doing that).

When Sirius came back to the common room after dinner (where all the food was gone within minutes, what with all the people attempting to eat at Sirius' normal pace), he found out that all the different versions of him had landed him in at least one detention each. James had tried to break the record of how many detentions Sirius could get in a day, and equalled it. But with all the Siriuses together, they more than quadrupled it!

Then, all the Siriuses gave the real one his presents, and all the ones that had been given to them that day from people who thought they were the real one. He forgave them.

Peter turned up late, explaining that some Slytherins had tried to ruin Sirius' birthday by pranking him, and hadn't realised he wasn't actually Sirius. Sirius felt a little guilty, but all the others found it hilarious.

Sirius even got a present from his family (his owl looked around in bewilderment trying to figure out whom to give the parcel to).

Despite the long hours he spent h=in detentions for the following weeks, Sirius had a great day.


End file.
